I Just Wanted Applebee's
by ShaniaP3NGU1N
Summary: Emmett just wants Applebee's.


**Disclaimer: I will never in own twilight or Applebee's. The rights go to the women who ate my muffin, Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><em>'Fresh flavor never sounded so good. Applebee's introduces two new Sizzling Entrees. Try the new Sizzling Cajun Steak and Shrimp, or our new Smokehouse Chicken Stack. Try the New 'Sizzling Entrees starting at $8.99 only at Applebee's, There's no place like the neighborhood. Price and participation may vary.'<em>

Emmett stared blankly at the screen, drool dripping down his chin. He craved the Chicken Stack.

He ran to Carlisle's study,"Carlisle!"

"Yes, Emmett" Carlisle was clearly annoyed.

"Is this a bad time, I see your reading...," he cocked his head, " 'Touch Me'? "

"Get out Emmett," Carlisle hissed.

" I just want Applebee's, " Emmett whined as he walked backwards out the door.

"Esme!" He ran to the bedroom, he knocked on the door. He pressed his ear to the door. He heard Esme moaning and screaming.

"Don't worry Esme. I'll save you because I am... Dora The Explorer," he kicked down the door.

"I just want Applebee's," he screamed at a shocked Esme with a vibrator in her hand.

"Get Out," she screamed. He grabbed Esme's gun from under the bed and hid it under his balls.

"Ali, Ali, Alice!" he sung, making his way to her room. He pressed his ear to her door.

"Jasper... Oh shit...I'm almost..." Emmett ran away as fast as he could.

"Why is everyone horny today?"Emmett mumbled.

"Edward, Sledward, Good in Bedward!," he chanted. He tiptoed to Edward's door. He kicked it down. Tears rolled down his face.

" I just want Applebee's" he screamed as he pulled out Esme's gun from under his balls.

"Hey Emm-! Put the gun down!" Edward ducked behind his bed and threw his shoes at Emmett.

"Stop throwing shoes at me!" Emmett whined, aiming the gun at Edwards foot that wouldn't fit behind the bed.

"No!" Edward shouted. Edward ran towards the lamp, picked it up, and threw it Emmett's head. Emmett did The Matrix and the lamp went to through Rosalie's room, out her window and through the window of Jacob's room.** [A/N]: Yes The Cullen' and The Blacks' live beside each other.**

"What the hell?," Jacob shouted.

"Yeah, what the hell?," Reosalie shouted. She burst out the door in the nude.

"I see pussy," Edward shouted. Edward is allergic to vagina. That's why he's won't fuck Bella. Reosalie screamed and closed the door.

"Nice ass, Bimbo" Jacob called.

"Emmett give me the gun," Edward said holding his hand out. Emmett carefully handed it over. Edward sniffed it to see whose gun it was.

"Emmett...why does this smell like penis?" Edward asked irritated.

"I snuck it out... of Esme's room and hid it in my balls." Edward quickly dropped it on a gun fired. The bullet went through Rosalie's door.

"Leave me alone" Rosalie shouted.

"Emmett why do you have Esme's gun?" Edward asked

"I want to go to Applebee's" Tears rolled down Emmett's face faster. Carlisle and and Esme ran in the room.

"What happened in here?" Carlisle asked.

"Family Meeting." Esme shouted.

:::...:::...:::..:::...::::

"How did all of this start?" Carlisle asked.

"I saw an Applebee's commercial and I just had to have the Chicken Stack. I asked everyone to take me to Applebee's but y'all were doing stuff. Esme was masturbating, Carlisle was reading a porn magazine, Ali and Jaz were doing the horizontal tango, Rosalie was showing Jacob her goodies, and Edward starring at pictures of Bella. I just wanted Applebee's"

"Let's go to Applebee's" Esme said.

"Yeah," Everyone except Emmett said.

"No, I'm going by myself." he pouted

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?," Carlisle sighed.

"Bunch of bull," Edward yelled.

"I'm going back to bed, you coming Ali," Alice and Jasper ran up stairs.

"Hurry get in the truck," Emmett as pushed everyone in.

Everyone lived happily ever after and won't be able to heard loud rounds of fucking.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: If you didn't laugh or chuckle, I'm sorry for wasting you time. Please review. Thank you! Sorry for all writing errors.**


End file.
